Interleave-based broadcast video watermarks are forensic watermarks whose payload uniquely identifies an end-user device and/or a subscriber potentially illegally streaming content over the internet. The watermarks are inserted at the broadcast headend to achieve a higher level of security, such that the video arrives at the end-user devices with the watermark signal already in the video.